Sakura VS Neching
by Groovyhats13
Summary: Sakura has always been loved by everyone,But Now theres are new girl in her place.Cheerleader Nechan...How will Sakura Deal with it.And whats going to happen along the way
1. In a Hurry

Sakura roller bladed down the concrete road to her school. Her heart was beating faster and faster. How much trouble was she going to be in? That was the problem; she just didn't want to find out. Sakura closed her eyes wishing she could escape her life forever.

"Why are we zooming down the road so fast Sakura. You didn't even let me eat breakfast. How could you make my poor belly suffer?" said Kero popping out of Sakura's school bag with a hurt look. "I'm in so much trouble Kero, Mrs Meshing says I had to be to school early today and I'm half an hour late…!"

"So what. You could have least brought me a snack to eat on the way."

"You and your great stomach Kero! How could you be thinking about food at a time like this!" Sakura shouted as she sped round the corner, as she did so she toppled forward and nearly landed in the middle of the road face first.

"Oh now look what you made me do!" Sakura sighed getting up and grabbing kero out of her backpack.

"ME! Me? Try feeding me properly in future!" Kero shouted.

"Why you ignorant little sod!" Sakura echoed.

But suddenly everything seemed to freeze for a while as Sakura looked up.

There he was.

Yukito…

Her one true love.

She saw hearts form around him

"Yu-ki-to Chan. Her mind spoke inside her head."

But Yukito wasn't smiling.

He was half confused and half gob smacked.

Sakura suddenly realized she was still holding kero and jumped in shock.

"Y-yukito…It's not what it seems…. umm…"

"What a beautiful plush toy you have there today Sakura. But is he battery operated? It's best not to get carried away when those plush toys say something that you don't agree on"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. I know I when slightly over the top. I'm having a bad day to be honest!".

Yukito smiled and took and bag of sweets out of his bag " Here Sakura, take these. Every time you are upset. Eat a sweetie"

Sakura took the bag, her hands shaking with excitement.

"Thank you Yukito…I am very late and in a lot of trouble with Mrs Meshing. I best dash off now.".

Yukito gave a really cheery sweet smile to Sakura and wondered off down the road.

"Sakura is such a sweet little girl," he thought as he wondered home.

"But sometimes…I do wonder about her…"


	2. Sakura meets Neling

"Sakura Kinomoto what do you think your doing waltzing in here forty minutes late!" shouted Mrs Meshing. Sakura's heart started pounding and her head kept thinking of excuses. Tick Tick Tick, went her brain.

Tick Tick Tick. "I could say my dog died and I had to bury him…" Sakura thought…

Tick tick tick, "I could say I hurt my leg and had to go back home to get a plaster!" Sakura thought…

Tick tick tick. "Or I could hit Mrs Meshing round the head with a pan and knock her out for a while?" Sakura thought…

Mrs Meshing sighed and stared at Sakura straight in the eye "Well…What's your explanation for this? It better be good!"

"I…I…I don't have one Mrs Meshing. I must have read the clock wrong. I don't know. I can't help being like this…"

"Ignorant child." Shouted Mrs Meshing the minute Sakura stopped speaking.

"Infact as a punishment you're not sitting next to Tomoyo today. You can sit next to this wonderful organised new student…Her name is Neling…She'll get you into place Sakura."

Sakura sighed, thinking it was rather bad having to sit next to some new student. But the minute she laid eyes on Neling. She nearly passed out.

Neling had beautiful long thick plaited black hair.

Lip-gloss, perfectly put on,

A heart shaped face with two perfect almond eyes,

And a sour look. Like she had swollen 5 lemons, but enjoyed it.

The teacher turned away and started to right squeakily on the black board.

Sakura, reluctantly, sat down next to Neling.

"Hi." Said Sakura trying to make friends with the new girl.

Neling turned to Sakura fiercely.

"Shut up you little cow. I don't want to sit next to you. So don't talk to me again. I'm high class and you're low class…Get the picture?" She whispered to Sakura.

Sakura was quite shaken by what Neling had just said to her. She turned away, thinking that Neling was just messing around…


	3. Sakuras Threat

Tomoyo and Sakura wondered round the playground at break time talking mysteriously about the new girl.

"Neling, that's what they call _her!"_ Sakura sighed sitting on a bench.

"It's not like me to hate people…but…I've never met anyone like her before..." Sakura started again.

Tomoyo nodded and handed Sakura a cookie.

"Here eat these cookies and take your mind off Neling. She's just an ordinary girl." Tomoyo smiled.

"COOOKIIES! Did I hear somebody say that word? Where are they where are they. Hand them over and nobody gets hurt." Shouted Kero springing out of Sakuras bag.

Tomoyo and Sakura giggled.

"Here, It was a gift from Tomoyo, but I guess I'll let you have it." Sakura sighed.

"Hey, why the glum face Sakura, you don't usually get that sad about things as little as that…" Kero inquired.

"It's nothing, just a new girl that's all."

"New girl aye?" Kero said putting is hands on his chin.

"And look Tomoyo now she's hogging all Our Friends!" Sakura shouted, she was nearly going to cry.

Kero, Tomoyo and Sakura glared as Neling pounced around the playground with care. She had about 10 people following her. Even some of the boys!

Her skirt was 5 centimetres shorter than everyone else's. You could nearly see her knickers.

"Is that her?" asked Kero.

"Yes that's the famous Neling. Now can you see why I dislike her?" Sakura said.

Tomoyo and Kero nodded. "Still, she can say she's special until the grass grows yellow but she's no match for card captor sakura!" Kero sang.

"Look out" Tomoyo winced pushing Kero back in Sakuras bag. "She's coming"

"Hello." She said sourly. Sakura didn't dare look her straight in the face. There was something about her eyes that pierced through her skin.

"Hello" replied Tomoyo, trying to be polite.

"I wasn't talked to _you_," she shouted, right in Tomoyo's face.

"I was talking to Scratty Mole…Yeah, the one with that ridicules hair cut. Has she been dragged backwards through a hedge of something?"

Sakura still looked down at the ground, she was so frustrated. She wanted to get a rifle and shoot Neling in the heart. That's if Neling had a heart…

"OI...SCARTTY MOLE…ANYBODY HOME IF YOUR AIR HEAD?" Neling shouted right in Sakuras eardrum.

Sakura couldn't help but look up.

"What is it?" Sakura asked confused.

All of Sakuraas so called friends were crowding round Neling, They didn't like her, but if they sided with Sakura, would they be victimised too!

"Why are you friends with a freak like her?" Neling said to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo didn't say anything. She got up off the bench and walked away, trying to help the situation, but it didn't help, it just made everything worse.

"Haha you ugly bag, it looks like Little Tomoyo friend doesn't like you anymore.

You Ugly Cow."

Sakura threw herself up off the bench and walked off after Tomoyo. Neling blocked her way but she stamped on Nelings foot.

"Your gonna pay for that sweetie." Neling shouted.

"Oh I am?" Sakura said sarcastically turning round and fighting back.

"Just you wait until Tonight. I'll get you back. Be scared"

"Whatever." Said Sakura walking away angrily.

"I'm not scared of that threat" Sakuras head said to her.

But secretly, she was terrified and wanted to know exactly was Neling meant.


	4. The fiercesome fight

The clock struck 5pm and Tomoyo knocked at Sakuras door.

Sakura skipped downstairs and peeped through the key hole.

Tomoyo was in a blue dress; she was smiling and holding her camera.

Sakura opened the door and Tomoyo stepped in wiping her wet shoes, soaked from the rain.

"Hi Tomoyo. Thanks for dropping by" Sakura smiled,

"No problem Sakura I thought I could film you doing a dance outside. We could call it Sakura's umbrella waltz. What do you think?"

Sakura felt a drop rise above her head and sank to the floor. "Yes, but don't you think we might get a bit wet Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo looked eerily out of the window. "Not if you wear this costume I made specially for you, and if you take this umbrella for the dance."

Suddenly a bump came from the basement.

Sakura jumped and hugged Tomoyo.

"What was that?" she yelped. Clinging onto Tomoyo.

The bump came again, but this time it was louder.

Kero came flying quickly into Sakura. "Sakura can you here that noise?" he asked.

Sakura nodded

Bump..Bump..bump.

Came the sound of 1 thousand elephants falling.

"I'll go see what it is." Tomoyo said bravely.

"NO. You won't Tomoyo. I won't let you!" Sakura shouted.

Tomoyo shook Sakuras hand off her shoulder and walked towards the basement door.

"I'll just take a peek.Ok?" Tomoyo sighed.

Very quietly she opened the basement door. The banging stopped.

"SAKURA, LOOK BEHIND YOU" Kero screamed.

Tomoyo and Sakura turned around.

There, standing in the doorway stood a monster.

But it was no ordinary monster; it stood staring at Sakura in the same way Neling stared at Sakura.

"Now then Miss Prissy, I bet you think you're so special don't you? Oh Card captor Cherry Blossom. You may be able to catch the other clow cards. But lets see how you manage the DEVIL Card." The monster screeched.

"W-w-who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Well" replied the monster calmly. "Technically I'm the Devil Clow card, but you can call me Neling for short."

Tomoyo, Sakura and Kero all gasped.

"Time you meet your match Sakura" shouted Neling evilly.

Neling stepped forward and through a firebomb at Sakura. Sakura screamed and ran upstairs.

"Muhahahahaahaha" came an evil laugh from downstairs.

Tomoyo was so scared she scurried away outside trying to capture it on tape in the background. Kero flew upstairs and hid under the bed with Sakura.

"Time for a plan Sakura" Kero whispered shakily. "A plan? There is no match for the DEVIL card Kero. The DEVIL with never die…. ohhh…help!" Sakura cried bursting into tears.

"Stop wimping Sakura, this is no time to cry, Try the illusion card, the shadow, the fire. TRY ANYTHING"

Suddenly the bed toppled over on its side and Neling was stood over Sakura. Neling picked Sakura up with her mind and threw her around the room.

"The Illusion card Sakura…. Try that!" kero screeched.

"I summon you to this point Illusion card" Sakura commanded.

Suddenly an angel appeared in front the Neling.

"Neling" the illusion spoke softly. "Let Sakura go and move on…"

Neling laughed wickedly and carried on trying to kill Sakura.

Sakura tried the water card and tried to put Neling out.

Neling was still there.

She tried the wood.

That only lasted 1 second.

She tried the ice.

Neling melted it.

Sakura had tried nearly all of her clow cards, and none of them seemed to work. There was only one thing for it. Sakura twirled her baton and commanded, "Every clow card in the book I command you to go against the DEVIL card."

All the 65 cards formed a dagger shape around the monster Neling. And then came the loudest, disturbing scream you could ever hear.

After 38 seconds the scream stopped. Sakura opened one eye and saw a clow card lying on her bedroom floor surrounded by ashes.

"The Devil Card." Said Sakura picking up the card, she took a pen out of her pocket and wrote her name firmly at the top "S-A-K-U-R-A".


End file.
